


Chapter 5: Shy Otaku

by nagatoyuki36



Series: Katawa Shoujo: Full Moon [5]
Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatoyuki36/pseuds/nagatoyuki36





	Chapter 5: Shy Otaku

I silently crept through the dark hallway, hoping that everyone was already asleep. Getting caught is the last thing I need right now. Why the hell am I even doing this? I mean, I was always the curious type, but what I'm doing is crazy. If anyone would happen to walk out, being expelled will be the least of my worries. If the girls won't burn me alive, I might end up in prison! Or at the very least be labeled as a pervert for the rest of my life. Either way, it's really dark in here. I can't really see where I'm going. Where's Yuuki?

I got a little startled when I suddenly caught a glimpse of something moving just ahead of me, but I calmed down when I realized it was just the person I'm stalking. Man, that sounds really wrong, even if it's not said out loud. Oh well, at least I know which way to go now.

* * *

I followed Yuuki for a short while, before he finally stopped at one of the doors. Whilst I was trying to stay out of sight, he knocked on the door and was soon greeted by it's resident. After making his way inside the room, I crept towards the door and put my ear against it, hoping to hear what was going on.

Only then did it hit me that what I'm doing is really stupid. I mean, come on, he's a good looking guy. It shouldn't be too hard to imagine him having a girlfriend. And couples...do things...sometimes in the bed...sometimes outdoors..sometimes...

My thoughts were heading in a totally wrong direction again, so I decided It would be better if I just left. As soon as I thought that though, the door suddenly swung open and I fell in the room. Looks like I was leaning on it too much. Crap!

Looking up from the floor, I saw Yuuki standing next to a cute girl. She was wearing her pajamas, probably getting ready to go to sleep. She had long black hair and beautifull black eyes which quickly caught my attention. What was alarming though was the face she was making. She was obviously in complete shock over what just happened, but the again, who can blame her. She's just minding her own business, when suddenly a random guy just bursts in through the door. At night. I'm so screwed.

As she opened her mouth ready to let out the scream that would most likely put an end to my already pathetic existence, I was confused when all I could hear were a couple of moans. No, not the sexual kinds.

I soon found out that Yuuki was the one who saved me, quickly covering the girls mouth so she couldn't give away my location.

"Hello again, Hisao. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have gone to bed?"

"I...I was just curious in what was going on here!"

"Well...that's usually the reason why guys sneak into the girls dorm, isn't it?"

"N-no! I mean, I wanted to know what you were doing in here."

"Oh, I see. I was just visiting Ayu." he said, looking at the girl who was now probably running really low on oxygen, as she still had her face covered by his hands. "Sorry, Ayu." He finally let go of her and she took a couple of deep breaths in relief.

"Y-you...almost choked me." she said in a shy voice. "She then looked towards me, fear still in her eyes. "W-who are you?"

"Sorry I startled you. I'm Hisao Nakai. I'm a...uh...f-friend of Yuuki's. I was just curious in why he came here. I'll...I'll make up for it! I promise! So please, don't tell anyone!" I begged.

"I-it's okay...if it was just an accident. I-I'm Ayumi. Ayumi Aizawa. N-nice to meet you." she politely bowed, thus making me feel like an even bigger jerk for doing this.

"Well, it seems like we're all getting along! Wonderful!" Yuuki said cheerfully.

"By the way, what are you doing here? I don't think you just made a friendly visit in the middle of the night."

"Yep, you're right. I came to spend the night here! We were gonna have a lot of fun all night long! There would be no sleeping, that's for sure!"

I started blushing and couldn't help but be amazed at how easily he was talking about stuff like that out loud. Ayumi seemed to understand what I was thinking, starting to blush herself and quickly interject.

"W-w-wait! I-i-it's n-not what you t-think! W-we were going to spend the night playing games!"

"Games?" I looked around the room and saw some kind of rope sticking out from under the bed. "Oh! S-sorry!Please excuse me! I'll just...leave you to your fun!" I started running towards the door, but was held back by Ayumi who once again guessed what I was thinking.

"N-no! I m-meant video games!"

"Huh?"

"You see..." Yuuki started trying to clean up this mess. "Ayu here is a real hardcore otaku. So, every now and then, we get together and spend time indulging ourselves in the wonderful world of anime, manga and video games!" he ended his explanation with a pose. "Want to join us?"

"N-no thanks. I'm really tired and I'm going to have a rough day tomorrow, so I need to rest. I-I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure! Sleep well, Hisao."

"G-good night."

Before I could leave, Ayumi closed in on me and whispered something in my ear.

"Um...A-about what you said...that you'll make up for what happened. I...I think I'll take you up on your offer. I...I want you to help me with something important, okay? I-I'll meet up with you sometime later."

And with that I was kicked out of the room into the hallway. The hallway in the girls dorm. Better get out of here!

* * *

Back in the safety of my room, I was trying to fall asleep. It proved to be challenging though. This was the second night in a row that crazy things happened. What's wrong with the people around here. Geez, I really want to just sleep.

 


End file.
